She's His Mary
by happinessisnowhere
Summary: What would happen if Tristan kissed Rory during the play? What would happen if he wasn't pulled out of school until AFTER? Tristan/Rory. SERIES OF ONESHOTS. Please read and review. I don't usually ship this couple.
1. Romeo and Juliet live forever

"Oh true apothecary, thy drugs are quick, and thus with a kiss, I die," Tristan said as he leaned over me. He looked over to Dean, and then kissed me. He forced my mouth open, and we kissed like we did at the party.

I heard Dean clear his throat. "Cut!" Paris yelled. "Okay, okay, I think we should do it again."

I sat up. "What?" I shouted as I wiped my mouth. "Why? One take is enough," I said.

Dean switched his weight from his left foot to his right foot. "Yeah, it really is," he muttered. I saw Tristan smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Rory, this is 50 percent of our grade. Don't you understand that? 50 percent. We need to get this down!" Paris shouted.

I groaned and walked over to Dean. "I'm really sorry. If you want to leave you can. I think we are sticking around here for a while," I said as I look towards Tristan. "He's not really cooperating," I said.

Dean sighed deeply and looked at Tristan too. "It looked like he was cooperating during that kiss. Since when did Romeo and Juliet open mouth kiss, Rory? Especially when she was dead. I never knew that, thanks for telling me," he said sarcastically. I heard Tristan laugh. "Whatever, I'm going. Good luck on Sunday, I'll see you there." I watched as Dean left.

On Sunday we were getting ready backstage. I got a text message. From Dean.

'I'm rlly srry. I'm outside wting 4 u 2 cme out. Good luck.'

"Who's that?" Tristan said over my shoulder.

I jumped slightly. I turned and faced him. "What do you want Tristan?" I asked, annoyed.

He smiled. _God, I love that smile. _"I was just thinking about that kiss, and how it felt like the one at the party. And I was thinking that we should do it again another time. You know, not under pressure," he said as he jerked his head towards Paris.

"God, you're disgusting," I said.

"Maybe, but you can't deny that that kiss wasn't a normal, play rehearsed kiss," he told me. "You just can't," he whispered.

He was right. The kiss wasn't a normal kiss, it was a kiss that was like Dean and I's kiss. Oh God, what have I gotten myself into? I was falling for Tristan when Dean was about to see us kiss. I felt gross. My boyfriend is going to see me make out with another guy.

"C'mon people! One more rehearsal!" Paris shouted at us.

I looked around at the ground. "Um, Paris, I can't lay down anywhere," I pointed out.

Paris' eyes widened. "Well, Gilmore, we'll just have to do it standing up, won't we?" she said with a little bit of annoyance in her tone.

We rehearsed. It went well. Then, the last line came up. "Thus, with a kiss, I die," he said. We looked in each other's eyes. He walked closer, put his arm around my body, pulled me in, and kissed me full on the mouth.

"Okay, guys. Let's get out there," Madeline said.

We did our part of the play, and Tristan kissed me, and everyone applauded. I looked into the audience at the end and saw Dean. He wasn't smiling like the rest of them. He clapped three times and walked away.

Backstage, I came out wearing my normal clothes and Tristan was there waiting for me. "Why not you?" he asked.

Immediately I was confused. "What?"

"Why have you never liked me? I mean, I've chased girls before, but none like I've chased you. They always come running towards me. And I was just wondering, why not you?" he said.

I smiled and looked at the ground. "I'm with Dean."

"Is that the reason?" he asked. "Is it just that you were with Dean? If you weren't dating anyone, would you date me?"

Oh, now he's just being a jerk.

I shrugged, despite my brain saying, 'No, get out of there. Go see your boyfriend. Dean, remember him?'

Tristan laughed. "My dad pulled me out of school," he told me.

I felt like crying and laughing at the same time. I felt like crying because, well, I like Tristan. I like him as a friend, and even maybe as a boyfriend, but I'm with Dean. And I felt like laughing because I knew this would happen.

"Why?" was my final answer. I didn't want to be rude, or look like a cry baby.

"He just thinks Ducan and Boman are bad influences. He shipping me off to North Carolina," he said with a frown. "Boarding school."

I frowned. "Well, even if you don't believe me, I'm going to miss you Tristan."

He walked closer to me and smiled. "I believe it." Then he kissed me, and I let him. This time, he didn't have to force my mouth open. We broke off and I gasped for air. I was glad I didn't cry this time. "Bye, Mary."

I smiled as I watched him leave. I know I hate the name and everything, but I always knew that I'd be his one and only Mary.


	2. Graduation day, I love you

**Dedication to: jessirose85. She gave me this idea. So it's not just a one shot. It's a series of one shots. All of these ideas are hers. She deserves credit for this chapter and the ones beyond. I'm just writing these. = D Hope you enjoy, and please stay tuned for the other ones.**

RORY'S POINT OF VIEW.

It's graduation day, and my boyfriend just left me. He didn't even say goodbye. I felt like crying when I was on stage reading my speech. All I could think about is Jess leaving. Like, why didn't he say goodbye? Why did he leave in the first place? What happened?

TRISTAN'S POINT OF VIEW.

I hide behind a tree, not knowing what to say if I talk to her. She looks more beautiful than ever. She's talking to Lorelai about another person; a man. Jess. "Mom, why did he leave? I don't understand anything anymore. I just want to leave this place and go on a whole bunch of countries with you," Rory said.

Now she's on the stage reading her speech about how much she loves her family. I just wish I could be in that list. I miss her so much. But I can't do anything. She's still obviously in love with this Jess person. She's mourning the loss of him. I just wish I could say something… anything.

RORY'S POINT OF VIEW.

I want to leave, right now, in the middle of the speech. I'm already going to Yale. I'll just leave now, my mom and I will go and have fun, and then I'll come back and be busy with school. I don't want to have any free time to think about Jess. A tear comes out of my eye, but hopefully people will think it's about my moving speech.

I'm not looking at my family right now, I'm looking around, taking everything in. I see someone standing behind a tree. I first hope it's Jess, but then I see he has blonde hair. I don't know any guy that has blonde hair like that. Unless it is, it couldn't be. It is, it's Tristan Dugrey.

TRISTAN'S POINT OF VIEW.

She see's me. I can tell by the expression on her face. She knows that I'm here, and I'm listening to her. Oh crap. I feel like I should sit somewhere, and maybe I could talk to her afterwards, but something is telling me that I shouldn't.

I just want to tell her how much I have been thinking about her. I just want to say that I'm in love with her, and I have been forever. Ever since I left Chilton. I can't contain myself. Whenever I'm drunk, my friends tell me that I always say something about a girl named Rory. And I know they aren't lying. I haven't stopped lusting over her ever since I saw her. But now, it's more than lust. I am in love with Rory Gilmore.

RORY'S POINT OF VIEW.

I have graduated now. I say hi to everyone, and my mom tells me that I even broke down Luke. I laugh and pretend everything is okay. I pretend that it isn't awkward between Luke and I even though it is. His nephew had left me, and he knows what I'm going through. He knows because my mom probably told him everything I was thinking about.

My mind has been on two boys. Jess and Tristan. I want to see him. I want to say hi and talk about our lives. We seemed to end off in a good conversation, so I don't understand why he seems to avoid me. I want to tell him that I forced myself to stop thinking about him. I want him to help me.

TRISTAN'S POINT OF VIEW.

I watched her laugh with her family. I then felt like a stalker. She looked over at me, and I waved with a smile and left. I knew that I might never see her again, and he knew how painful that might be, but it was worth it just to see her one last time.

I love you.


	3. Yale vs Harvard, who's Logan?

**Dedication to: jessirose85. She gave ALL the ideas. =D **

RORY'S POINT OF VIEW

I laughed when Grandma gave Mom more clothing because she was wearing red; the Harvard color. I honestly didn't care, but Grandpa and Grandma care a lot. They love Yale more than I do. I'm just excited to see my first Yale game, especially because it's against Harvard. Two years ago, I would probably be thinking that I was going to cheer for Harvard, but now, it's Yale, all the way.

TRISTAN'S POINT OF VIEW

I'm in the stands on the Harvard side. A huge smile is on my face because I'm just excited about the game. It should be epic. More people are walking to their seats on the Yale side, most of Harvard fans are already in their seats. I see four people walking to their seats that stand out. Just because one woman is wearing red. Shouldn't she be on this side? Whatever, it's her decision.

RORY'S POINT OF VIEW

The first half is over; we're winning by a little. Grandma forces me and Mom to go eat with her and Grandpa. Of course, we think it's going to be a picnic basket with little food in it, but when we get to their spot, we see it's a trailer with a barbeque next to it. I laugh at Mom's expression. "Grandma, Grandpa, is it okay if I just go for a walk? I want to see if Paris left already," I said. Of course I knew Paris was already a goner, but I just wanted to get away. See what the other fans are like.

"I thought Paris was gone," Mom said. Rats, she knew I was lying. She didn't want to be alone with Grandma, I could tell.

"Fine, I just want to see Logan, and see other fans," I said honestly.

"Of course dear, just be back quickly," Grandma said.

I nodded and walked down the dirt road. A lot of other trailers were parked near Grandma and Grandpa's. Most of them were colored blue, or had something blue on it.

I then walked through the school where hundreds of people stood, mostly adults, catching up with old professors. I dabbled along until I reached the end of the school, and a new dusty road filled with red. I was in Harvard territory.

TRISTAN'S POINT OF VIEW

I'm laughing at drunken Harvard elites. They are singing the Harvard song loud, and proud. Obviously my father doesn't join. He would only join if the people singing weren't drunk. Or, if they were actually in the choir when they went to Harvard. My father was, he did everything he could when he was at Harvard. Even if it meant that he didn't have a social life.

I look over to the doors that lead into Yale. Someone very familiar stands there. She's wearing blue. Oh no, someone might yell. I ran over with a smile on my face. "Tris—" she started. I interrupted her by grabbing her arm and pulling her back into Yale. "Tristan!" she shouts. I hug her when she throws herself at me. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in North Carolina!"

"I came back after graduation. I'm a Harvard man now," I said.

Rory smiled. "Good for you!"

"And what happened to you? I thought you dreamed of going to Harvard. You kept talking to Paris about it back in Chilton," I said.

Rory shrugged. "I decided Yale was better for me."

"Good for you," I replied.

RORY'S POINT OF VIEW

I couldn't believe he was actually here. I wanted to jump with joy. Until my phone buzzed.

'Ror, where are you? I need you to come back, NOW!' the text message read. It was from my mom. Grandma and Grandpa were probably torturing her with all the 'good times' they had back in Yale. "Tristan, I have to go save my mom from my grandparents," I said sadly.

Just then, an older looking Tristan came up behind him. He put his hand on Tristan's shoulder. "Richard and Emily are here? May I come with you to say hi?" he said.

Tristan sighed with annoyingness. "Rory, Father, Father, Rory."

I nodded. "Sure, Tristan, do you want to come along?" I asked.

"Yeah, that'd be fun," he said, his smile returning.

We walked through Yale and back to the trailer. I kept looking at Tristan with a smile on my face. He looked the same, but with a little more hair. His bone structure looked stronger, and his muscles bulged out of his Harvard shirt.

TRISTAN'S POINT OF VIEW

I couldn't contain my joy. I know it sounds girly, but I really missed Rory. I had forced myself to forget about her and move on with my life. But whenever I dated a girl, I always ended up thinking about her. I'd shoot for the blondes or red heads just because a brunette girl would get me shuddering at night. I didn't date girls who hated me, or chase them for that matter. I didn't care anymore, but now that Rory's here, I feel like my faith has been restored, maybe this time I can be with her.

"Theodore, Tristan! What a splendid surprise!"Rory's grandma shouted.

"Theodore!" Her grandpa screamed.

Lorelai raised her left eyebrow. "Tristan, Rory," she said, not sounding happy.

I smiled. "Lorelai," I replied.

She turned her attention to Rory. "Didn't find Logan I'm guessing?" she said.

Logan? Who's Logan? "No, I didn't," Rory said, looking down. I shot her a confusing glance. "My boyfriend. He's a Yale man."

Jesus, that's not fair at all. I've waited so many years to be with Rory, I thought this was my turn. I hate this Logan man.

"Um, Dad, I think I'm just going back to talk to Grandfather. I'll see you later Rory," I said. I put my hands in my pockets and nodded to her.

I never thought Rory would be dating anyone. I thought she would be alone ever since that guy broke up with her, but now… I don't know what to think.

RORY'S POINT OF VIEW

I could see the hurt in Tristan's eyes when my mom told him about Logan. It looked like he wanted to cry. "Mom, I'll be right back," I said. I didn't care to look at my mom to see what she looked like. I needed to find Tristan. I needed to know what was going through his mind right now. I ran after him. I could see him speed walking back into the school. "Tristan!" I shouted.

He turned around and sighed. "What?!" he shouted.

I finally met up with him. "What the hell is the matter with you?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. I could tell he was lying.

"No, tell me," I insisted.

"Nothing Rory!" he screamed. His arms rose to line up with his shoulders. I could tell he was getting mad. "Who's Logan?" he asked, calming down.

"My boyfriend, remember?" I reminded him.

"Yeah, exactly," he said.

FIN.

**So I hope you like it. But don't worry, it's not over, there is still many ideas to go. **

**Please read and review. 3**


	4. I Hear Wedding Bells!

"Mia! We've missed you! I can't believe you got _married_!" My mom shouted as she hugged her old boss, and a family friend, Mia. We just walked into her house, and there was a party going on. Mia had gotten married, and we were so excited.

I gave Mia her present. "Oh thank you, you guys. But you shouldn't really get me anything," she said, even thought we knew she was wondering what was inside of it.

"It's really nothing Mia," Mom replied.

"Well, thank you. If you don't mind, I have to go find my husband," she said with pride.

Mom turned back to me. "Okay, why don't you go sit somewhere, and I'll just call Chris now," she said.

I nodded and followed her instructions. I walked around and saw men in black suits carrying trays of food around. I smiled. Mom wouldn't let me eat anything before we came here, so I went to go grab one of the finger sandwiches.

The man had dirty blonde hair. I slowly grabbed one of the sandwiches off of the tray and put it in my mouth. The caterer turned around, and I saw him. The blue eyes, the strong jaw line, the perfect thin lips. "Hey," he said. "What are you doing here?"

I was completely shocked. He's here. _He's _here. "Um…" I couldn't spit anything out. But then, I came to my senses. "The woman who is getting married, she _was _my mom's boss, but then the inn burnt down, and my mom got a place of her own. Anyways, she just took care of both of us when I was a little girl," she said in one breath.

He laughed. "It's good to see you," he said before we hugged. He smelt like Axe body spray.

"Yeah, I know. It's good to see you too Tristan!" I said when we broke up.

We talked and talked, and occasionally, I would go talk to Mia, her husband, and my mom, and Tristan would work. But then we came back to talking to each other. When we started talking again, another caterer whispered something into my ear. "Um, excuse ma'am, but there is a man outside asking for you."

I grunted, who would be looking for me? If it's Logan, I'll get mad. We had gotten in a fight, I forget for what though; I have triggered him out of my mind. I walked outside, and yes, it was Logan. "What are you doing here? I mean, how did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I called Paris, she told me. Anyways, I came just to say, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

I scoffed. My face was getting red. "You've said that the last times we got in fights Logan. You hurt me, and you can't take it back, I'm just getting tired of being hurt."

"I won't do it again, I promise."

"Seriously? No, I'm done. You've hurt me that many times," I said, truthfully. I could feel my hair just standing up. "Go, you're intruding."

I walked inside without another look at Logan—my now ex boyfriend, for good.

"Was that Logan?" my mom said once I got in. I nodded. "He's outside?" she asked. I nodded again. "You're not letting him in? Is he now your dog?" she laughed.

I shook my head and looked down. "We broke up," I admitted.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry."

I nodded and sat down on the couch. People were now singing karaoke, and I laughed. They were around fifty.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tristan asked me; he sat down next to me and loosened his tie.

I nodded and buried my face into my hands. "I just… I just broke up with my boyfriend," I confessed.

He put his arm around me. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is this the same guy that you were dating at the Harvard—Yale game?" he asked. Oh, I had forgotten about that. I nodded. "Well, there's nothing you can do unless you want him back, except sing."

He dragged me up to the karaoke machine and made me sing a duet with him. I laughed so hard, and I could hear Mia and Mom singing along.

After everyone was done singing, it was time to go. I hugged Tristan goodbye. "Call me, I live in Hartford again. We can hang out. Maybe sing more duets," Tristan said.

"Seriously?" I asked with excitement. "Okay, here's my number." I wrote it on a napkin and gave it to him.

I hugged Mia and her husband goodbye (well, he hugged me, actually forced me in for a hug) and left. The ride home, I looked out the window and thought of Tristan.


End file.
